Esperándote
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Shaoran se fue y Sakura lo sigue esperando, pero ella no sabe las razones por las cuáles él se fue, ni lo que ha hecho en todo ese tiempo... ¿Podrá perdonarlo? S
1. Tristeza, soledad y recuerdos

**_"Esperandote"_**

**_Capitulo 1. Tristeza, soledad y recuerdos_**

Estaba una chica sentada en su habitación, frente a la ventana, contemplando un punto muerto en el horizonte, parecía triste pero en sus ojos se podia observar un ápice de esperanza e ilusión, era joven y hermosa, tenía 21 años y se encontraba pensando en el chico que le había robado el corazón hace tanto tiempo, 10 años para ser exactos...

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_Dos personas en un aeropuerto se encontraban despidiéndose, las lágrimas en los ojos de ambos eran de absoluta tristeza y dolor, el tipo de dolor que sientes cuando no sabes cuándo vas a volver a ver a la persona que más amas ..._

– S_akura, no llores. Te prometo que volveré por ti. Te amo, eres mi vida Sakura. Prométeme que nunca vas a olvidarme – dijo un chico de unos 16 años, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar_

– _Te lo prometo, Shaoran. Y tú nunca olvides que te amo más que a mi propia vida y ... – Pero Sakura no pudo más y su voz se quebró, las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron un deslizarse por sus mejillas, y ante tal imagen Shaoran no resistió y rompió a llorar de igual manera, ni el mismo sabía por cuánto tiempo se iria, pero sí sabía lo que haría a su regreso, iria por Sakura ..._

_Sakura comenzó a abrazarlo fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo, no dejarla quería, pero ese asunto en China era de suma importancia, y si quería que Sakura y él tuvieran un futuro juntos, tenía que acudir, así que aprovecharía el poco tiempo que les quedaba Juntos ... pegó a Sakura más hacia su cuerpo - si es que eso era posible - y tomo suavemente su barbilla para alzarla, y la besó tiernamente en un principio, pero el beso se torno pasional y lleno de necesidad, una necesidad incesante que a cada segundo aumentaba y los iba consumiendo ..._

----------------------- _Fin_ _Flashback _-----------------------

Un toquido en la puerta sacó a Sakura de sus recuerdos, se paró de la silla lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a poner la mano en la manija, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente chica.

– Buenos días, Sakura – dijo la chica

– Muy buenos días, Tomoyo – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole de igual manera y preguntó – ¿Ya has desayunado?

– No, aun no. Venia a preguntarte si querías que desayunáramos juntas o, ¿tienes algo importante qué hacer? – Preguntó Tomoyo, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

– Sabes que no ... y sí ... – Y quedaron en silencio unos instantes – Tú sabes qué día es hoy Tomoyo, hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que ... - Pero fue interrumpida

– Sí, lo sé ... desde que ambos se fueron – y ambas volvieron a quedar en silencio

Ésa era la verdadera razón por la cual vivían juntas, era cierto que la casa que le había regalado su madre a Tomoyo era muy grande para que viviera ella sola, y también lo era el hecho de que a Sakura le quedara bastante retirada la Universidad; pero la soledad y tristeza que a veces las invadían, eran inmensas y con el paso de los años se volvían más insoportables, y la única compañía que en esos momentos les venía bien era la de la una a la otra; no era que no tuvieran la compañía de sus familias y amigos, era mejor dicho todo lo contrario, y era por ellos que habían luchado con todas sus fuerzas para seguir adelante y ser las mismas niñas dulces y optimistas de siempre, pero la verdad era que al caer la noche, las invadían los recuerdos, y qué decir en sus sueños… y es que hace 6 años, el destino les había arrebatado los más valioso e importante de sus vidas…

– Sakura, es mejor que bajemos a desayunar, se va a hacer tarde y no nos dará tiempo de arreglarnos para ir con… – pero fue interrumpida

– ¿Ya vamos a desayunar? – preguntó un adormilada voz que entraba a la habitación

– Buenos días, Kero – saludaron alegremente Sakura y Tomoyo

– Lo siento, buenos días – dijo un apenado Kero y preguntó – ¿Ya te levantaste Sakura? Pero si todavía es muy temprano y hoy no vas a la universidad… – pero no terminó de hablar al ver la reacción de ambas chicas, y más por miedo que por duda, revisó la fecha en el calendario… ¿Miedo? Pues sí, esa fecha era la más temida por Kero en todo el año, no es que maltratan al singular guardián, por supuesto que no, pero el modo casi automático y agónico en que ambas chicas actuaban todo el día era de temer, Sakura y Tomoyo eran alegres, sí, claro que lo eran, pero desde hace años que el brillo en sus ojos había disminuido notablemente; y ese día parecía no existir. Él, año tras año, intentaba alegrarlas, incluso ese día estaba establecido un horario un tanto extraño: hoy los tres desayunarían juntos – y no entendía por qué Tomoyo seguía yendo a la habitación de Sakura para preguntarle si desayunarían juntas –, irían a casa de Yukito – a Sakura le tranquilizaba bastante su presencia, y también había sido exigencia de Yue, quien estaba preocupado por el estado de su dueña –, después, irían a comer con Toya y el padre de Sakura, para finalizar con una merienda en casa de la madre de Tomoyo, todo lo posible para evitar que estuvieran solas; pero ellas siempre iban al aeropuerto, bueno, en realidad iban muy seguido, aunque con el paso de los años habían reducido sus visitas, nada del mundo impedía que fueran ese día.

– ¡Vamos a preparar el desayuno! – dijo alegremente Sakura, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Kero

– ¡Sí, yo digo que hagas tus deliciosos hot cakes, Sakura! – respondió alegremente Tomoyo, provocando un leve sonrojo en Sakura y la peculiar gotita de sudor en cabeza de Kero; y es que en realidad no habían cambiado esas dos, Tomoyo seguía admirando profundamente a Sakura, e incluso seguía grabándola y haciéndole conjuntos, bueno estos últimos de vez en cuando; y Sakura no acababa de acostumbrarse a la singular admiración de su amiga, y a que le pidiera posar y ponerse sus trajes ante la cámara.

– Este… yo... bueno… – Sakura no sabía dónde meterse, pero Kero saltó a su rescate

– ¡Vamos, Sakura! Hay que apurarnos, o ¿querrás hacer esperar a Yukito? – e instantáneamente Sakura sacó todo lo necesario para hacer hot cakes

Estuvo preparando el desayuno en silencio, sabía la receta de memoria, así que no debía poner tanta atención. Y comnezó a recordar, por supuesto, lo único que podía hacer ese día era eso: recordarlo, recordar los momentos más felices de toda su vida.

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando sus tradicionales hot cakes, lo hacía apresuradamente ¿la razón? Shaoran la esperaba en la sala, y no quería pasar ni un segundo separada de él. El sueño que había tenido, la había asustado lo suficiente para no separase de él en todo el día; su sueño había sido bastante confuso y lo cierto es que no había entendido mucho, pero lo que le asustó fue el final del sueño. Se encontraba en varios escenarios, parecía una película: primera imagen, Shaoran y ella tomados de la mano caminando por el parque de Tomoeda, segunda imagen, ella y Shaoran besándose frenética y desesperadamente en un aeropuerto, tercera imagen Shaoran compartiendo una habitación con Meiling, cuarta imagen Shaoran peleando contra un hombre de avanzada edad, pero por lo que podía sentir de poderes invencibles, y quinta y aterradora imagen Shaoran terriblemente herido y a punto de morir, esforzándose de manera inhumana para decirle: Te amo_

_No había estado tranquila en todo el día, se lo había contado a Shaoran para ver si él podía descifrar algo, pero nada, le había dicho que se tranquilizara y que tal vez sólo había sido un sueño, y no significaba ninguna visión del futuro. Sakura quiso creerle con todas sus fuerzas, pero había sido tan real…_

_– ¡Aaaah! – gritó al sentir que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura_

_– Tranquila, sólo soy yo – dijo Shaoran terriblemente cerca de su oído y Sakura dio un respingo_

_– Perdón, es sólo que no consigo calmarme – y se volteó para quedar justo enfrente de Shaoran_

_– Así que no consigues calmarte, ¿eh? – y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la besó, el beso fue dulce, tierno, al mismo tiempo que pasional e intenso y de verdad que Sakura se tranquilizó, mejor dicho, dejó de pensar_

_– Y, ¿ya estás más tranquila, amor? – y Sakura no pudo estar más feliz, no era que Shaoran fuese frío pero a veces, sí le molestaba el hecho de que fuera bastante reservado y ante la mirada de los demás fuera algo ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Distante, quizá?_

_– Por supuesto que sí, amor – y ésta vez fue ella quien no dejó reaccionar al castaño…_

----------------------- _Fin_ _Flashback _-----------------------

– ¡Sakura! ¡Se están quemando los hot cakes! – dijo un alarmado Kero, y Sakura salió de sus recuerdos algo asustada, un poco por el hecho de haberse desconectado totalmente del mundo y otro tanto por lo que había recordado…¿Y si el sueño era real? ¿Si de verdad era una premonición? Pensando comenzó a limpiar el pequeño desastre sin percatarse de que Tomoyo, quein estaba parada a su lado, tenía los ojos cristalizados al borde del llanto, y es que su cabeza era un verdadero lío ¡Odiaba ese día! ¡Odiaba ver a Sakura de esa forma! Tan mecánica, tan agónica, tan… tan… tan igual que ella, y es que al verla, sentía que estaba frente a un espejo, sabía lo deprimente que era actuar así, sabía que no podía hacer nada ni ayudar a Sakura, ¿de qué forma podría ayudarla, si estaba igual o peor que ella? ¿Peor? ¡Sí, peor! Sakura ya sonreía, se notaba más alegre y optimista al paso de los días, pero – ¿por qué siempre tenía que existir un pero? –, todo el avance que Sakura lograba en el año, se venía abajo ese día, y era como volver a escribir la historia de nuevo; sin embargo, ella no avanzaba lo más mínimo, tal vez sonreía y se alegraba, sí, pero las alegrías no le duraban el tiempo que ella deseaba, siempre tenía que buscar algo con qué entretenerse para no recordarlo demasiado, pero en este momento, ya era demasiado tarde…

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_Tomoyo estaba sentada en un hermoso campo verde, contemplando la maravillosa vista que había, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos_

_– ¿Esperó demasiado, Srita. Daidouji? – preguntó un chico de unos 16 años con un cabello negro azabache_

_– La verdad es que sí, Sr. Hiragizawa. Me comenzaba a preocupar por usted y su salud – contestó Tomoyo muy alegre_

_– ¿De verdad, Tomoyo? Yo creo que no tendrías necesidad, porque podría utilizar mis poderes sin el menor problema, y… – pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Tomoyo se abalanzó sobre él, quedando encima de él_

_– Sí, sobre todo. Como si en tu mundo existieran las casualidades, Eriol – dijo Tomoyo en un tono alegre, pero a manera de reproche_

_– Pues, aunque no lo creas, sí existe una, una bastante hermosa y alegre, que puede hacer que mi mundo se voltee de cabeza con tan solo sonreír – dijo Eriol felizmente, haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara gravemente_

_– Este… bueno… yo… – pero Tomoyo no tena ni las más remota idea de qué decir, algo que a Eriol le pareció bastante adorable, y la besó tiernamente y con adoración, como si de una diosa de tratara, algo que a Tomoyo le provocó, bueno no exactamente le provocó algo, porque en el momento que Eriol posó sus labios sobre los de ella, Tomoyo ya había visitado las estrellas y había dado una vuelta entera al espacio, porque no importaba que llevaran de novios 4 años, a ella siempre le parecía que cada vez que él la besaba, era la primera vez, y todo a su alrededor desaparecía…_

----------------------- _Fin_ _flashback _-----------------------

– Tomoyo, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Kero, haciendo que Tomoyo regresara bruscamente a la realidad

– Este… sí Kero me encuentro perfectamente, no te preocupes – le contestó ella en un tono poco convincente, y con una sonrisa claramente falsa, pero Kero no le podía decir nada, ni a Sakura, no les podía recriminar el hecho de que estuvieran tristes porque día con día intentaban no estarlo y sonreír. Porque ya no oía los gritos de Sakura a media noche a causa de las pesadillas que tenía, ni el llanto de Tomoyo en la madrugada, pero como había dicho por enésima vez en el poco tiempo que llevaba despierto ¡Odiaba ese día! Pero no sólo eso, temía algo más que el actuar de esas robots, algo le decía que ocurriría algo importante, al menos para ellas…

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, y espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Un feliz matrimonio

_****_

"Esperándote"

Capítulo 2. Un feliz matrimonio

En algún punto del mundo, un joven de finos cabellos castaños, con unos ojos color ámbar, se encontraba sentado en una habitación, mirando hacia el exterior, pensando, recordando, los momentos más importantes y felices de su vida…

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_Dos chicos iban tomados de la mano, caminando, no se dirigían a algún lugar en particular, simplemente estaban disfrutando su compañía; ambos chicos se veían sumamente felices_

– _Shaoran, vayamos al parque, ¿sí? – le preguntó la linda chica que lo acompañaba_

– _Sí, Sakura – y se encaminaron hacia el parque, tomados de la mano, pero justo cuando se encontraban frente a la entrada del mismo, Sakura lo soltó repentinamente de la mano, y echó a correr: Y ahí estaba de nuevo él, como un idiota ante el acto inesperado de Sakura, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Si por algo se había enamorado de ella, era por eso, por su inagotable energía, su entusiasmo, su alegría, la felicidad que irradiaba, su espontaneidad, su manera de ser… bueno en realidad, no existía cosa alguna de Sakura que no le gustara, y pensando en eso echó a correr para alcanzarla_

– _Te atrapé – dijo Shaoran a Sakura, abrazándola_

– _Desde hace 5 años – le dijo ella medio sonrojada y con una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a Shaoran quien, sin poder contenerse, la besó dulce y tiernamente, aunque tuvo que separarse ligeramente de ella por falta de aire, pero no la dejó de abrazar_

– _Te amo, Sakura – le dijo a la chica, quien no cabía en sí de felicidad, y sólo pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas_

– _Y yo a ti, Shaoran, más de lo que te imaginas – y volvieron a besarse tiernamente_

----------------------- _Fin_ _flashback _-----------------------

– Shaoran – lo sacó de sus recuerdos una voz femenina

– ¿Sucede algo, Meiling? – preguntó Shaoran a una chica de cabellos negro azabache y ojos idénticos a un par de rubís

– ¿Podrías tan siquiera fingir que esto, no es un acuerdo? – le preguntó Meiling en un tono molesto

– ¿Y eso de qué me serviría? – preguntó él en el mismo tono

– Pues no lo sé, tal vez en que tu madre deje de molestarte cada 5 minutos – respondió aún más enfadada – hoy es la reunión de Asuka, y ya no puedo seguir con el cuento de que estás de viaje –

– Pero, Meiling… – respondió en el mismo tono enfadado

– No me vengas con tus excusas Shaoran, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que estar casada contigo, tal vez era mi sueño de niña, pero no lo es desde hace tiempo, ya es hora de que lo aceptes ¡Por Dios, Shaoran! Llevamos 3 años así y tú no lo logras entender – dijo ya exasperada

– Lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte – dijo él en un tono melancólico y triste, y es que ¿por qué rayos se había tenido que casar con su prima? Sabía que ella había estado enamorada de él años, pero al llegar a los 13 se enamoró de otro, y él había regresado a Japón, al lado de su Sakura; pero el destino era cruel y una llamada de su madre, lo había hecho volver inmediatamente a China, ¿la razón? Nunca la supo, su madre se limitó a decirle que necesitaba aprender ciertos conocimientos que le serían de suma ayuda en el futuro, y que le ayudarían a proteger lo más valioso para él… Pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que lo obligara a casarse con Meiling…

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

– _Shaoran – dijo su madre en un tono no muy agradable_

– _¿Por qué tengo que casarme con Meiling? Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella, y ella mucho menos de mí – contestó él ante la "buena nueva" de que Meiling, sería su futura esposa_

– _Eso no importa, lo importante es que haya nuevos herederos, y lo que más conviene es que te cases con Meiling – dicho esto, su madre se retiró del salón de donde lo había citado, sintiéndose sumamente triste por obligar a Shaoran y a Meiling a hacer tal acto, pero así tenía que ser; por su parte Shaoran, se encontraba maldiciendo a cuanta cosa se le pusiera enfrente, y es que no era justo, obligarlo a quedarse para que aprendiera los conocimientos que en un futuro le serían de vital importancia, era una cosa, pero obligarlo a casase con Meiling, era otra total y completamente diferente, casi un pecado, ¿por qué se tenía que casar con ella? No era una regla estar casado a una edad determinada, ni tampoco que su futura esposa, tuviera que ser aprobada por su madre ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando con el mundo? ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a su madre? Y, lo más importante, ¿qué carajos le diría a Sakura?_

----------------------- _Fin flashback _-----------------------

Shaoran siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que Meiling, había salido del apartamento, con lágrimas en los ojos y es que Shaoran, en verdad, era sumamente injusto, no había sido el único en renunciar a los planes que tenía para un futuro ahora inexistente, ni el único en haber odiado la noticia de su matrimonio, y los más importante, no había sido el único obligado a renunciar al amor de su vida

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

– _Meiling, gracias por venir – le dijo seriamente Ieran Li_

– _De nada, con la urgencia en que me llamaste no podía negarme a venir, Tía Ieran – le dijo Meiling con un tono entre serio y curioso – y, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

– _Pues verás, Meiling, tú sabes que es de suma importancia, que la familia Li tenga herederos, e igualmente sabes que la persona con la que se case el elemento principal de la familia sea apropiada – comenzó la explicación Ieran, a lo que Meiling simplemente asintió con la cabeza – bueno, Meiling, debido a los recientes divorcios de Shiefa y Fanren, he decidido, por el bien de nuestro futuro, que tú y Shaoran deben casarse – sentenció Ieran, y Meiling quedó petrificada, era cierto que hace 5 años hubiera sido feliz con tal noticia pero ahora, esa noticia la enfermaba, estaba muy distante de hacerla feliz, porque ahora, ella veía a Shaoran, como un primo, uno muy importante, pero no pasaba de eso, no ahora que había encontrado a Jian_

_- Tía, eso es sumamente injusto, no puedes decirnos con quién debemos casarnos o no, mucho menos obligarnos... - comenzó Meiling bastante enfadada, pero fue interrumpida_

_- Está decidido Meiling, y claro que puedo, soy yo quien mantiene en orden a ésta familia, y eso incluye su economía. No puedo permitir que derrochen el dinero, como si se diera en los árboles, he tenido suficiente con los dos divorcios de tus primas, como para soportar dos más - dijo Ieran con fingido enfado, no quería actuar de ésa manera, pero era la única forma; Meiling salió echa una furia del estudio de la familia Li, no quería ver a nadie porque estaba segura que haría un muy buen uso de sus conocimientos de artes marciales_

----------------------- _Fin_ f_lashback _-----------------------

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella, sufriendo por la misma situación, desde hacía 3 años, los más dolorosos y menos satisfactorios en toda su vida, y es que Shaoran no ponía el mínimo efuerzo para hacerles la carga más llevadera a ambos, se dedicaba todo ell día a soltar maldiciones a cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, de mal humor, y - cómo si eso fuera poco - reprochándole un sin fin de cosas, detalles irrelevantes, que no hacían más que un verdadero infierno su "feliz matrimonio". Aunque no lo culpaba, tampoco era que ella fuera un ángel o un verdadero amor, pero tan siquiera, se había resignado a renunciar a Jian, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado, lo amaba, lo amaba con cada pedazo de su alma y por supuesto que se le quebró el corazón al tener que decirle adiós

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una habitación, hacía más de dos horas que no paraban de discutir_

_- Jian, ya te dije que no puedo - decía muy alterada Meiling_

_- Pero, tu tía no puede obligarte a casar con él, ni siquiera lo amas - decía un chico de cabellos azules_

_- Sí que puede, y ya lo ha hecho, me caso dentro de dos semanas - volvió a decir ella, por enésima vez_

_- Pero tú no lo amas, tú me amas a mí - dijo Jian en un tono triste_

_- Pero eso no importa ya, a mi tía sólo le importa que la estúpida herencia sólo vaya en aumento, sin importar sobre quién tenga que pasar - volvió a decir Meiling, pero ésta vez con lágrimas en los ojos_

_- Lo siento amor, es sólo que... no puedo, no quiero perderte, eres todo para mí - volvióa a decir el chico rompiendo en llanto_

_- Y tú para mí, Jian, pero al parecer el destino no nos quiere juntos - _

_- Verás, que encontraremos la manera de estarlo, te lo prometo - y se fundieron en un profundo beso de amor, aunque también era de despedida, ambos sabían que ésa era la última vez que se verían, al menos siendo libres... El beso se fue convirtiendo en un lleno de pasión y necesidad, pero no les importó, sería la única y última vez que podrían estar juntos, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, y poco a poco quedaron desnudos, él la depositó suavemente en la cama, y comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, ella sólo suspiraba y susurraba su nombre, los besos de él se fueron convirtiendo en caricias llenas de pasión y deseo, deseo de ella, de poseerla, de ser sólo uno... _

-----------------------_Fin_ f_lashback _-----------------------

Meiling rompió a llorar ante el recuerdo de Jian, el amor de su vida, el único hombre al cual se entregaría, su único dueño, no importaba lo que dijese un maldito papel, ella sabía que él era su dueño, porque nunca amaría a nadie igual, y agradecía la única vez que habían hecho el amor... su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo buscó en su bolsa, era urgente, sino Shaoran no le hubiera llamado

- Meiling, ¿dónde rayos te metiste? - decía una voz molesta al otro lado de la línea

- Eso, no es asunto tuyo - contestó fríamente

- Pues no lo es, pero sí lo es de Lin, ¿o acaso ya se te olvidó que tienes una hija? - dijo bastante enfadado Shaoran

- Por supuesto que no, en seguida voy para allá -

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece.**

**Hola! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste! Y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencia, dudas, etc. Review!**

**Sakurita-Rock: **_Muchas gracias! Bueno, espero que sea de tu agrado mi fic. Saludos!_

**Kurumy: **_Qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer cap! El sueño de Sakura, bueno creo que eso es interesante, jeje. Saludos!_

**Y agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, gracias!**


	3. Vidas paralelas

_**"Esperándote"**_

_**Capítulo 3. Vidas paralelas**_

Sakura y Tomoyo, iban caminando, sin prisa alguna, se dirigían a casa de Yukito, vivían terriblemente cerca, pero casi nunca iban a visitarlo, bueno, lo cierto era que ellas rara vez salían. Llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre

– Adelante, chicas – dijo Yukito, al tiempo que abría la puerta

– Buenos días, Yukito – contestaron al mismo tiempo ambas

– Y, ¿Kero? – preguntó el joven, ingresando todos a la casa

– Aquí estoy – dijo saliendo del la bolsa que llevaba Sakura

– Buen días – lo saludó alegremente Yukito, Kero solo asintió – ¿Quieren tomar un poco de té?

– Por supuesto – dijo Sakura, intentando mostrar una sonrisa

– En seguida vuelvo – dijo el chico y se fue hacia la cocina

Sakura y Tomoyo dieron un suspiro, sabían que ese día sería uno muy largo, pero tendrían que sobrevivir, o morir en el intento. Yukito regresó con el té, y lo preparó, conversaron sobre cosas triviales, hasta que de pronto Yukito dijo que Yue quería conversar con las chicas, y es que en realidad Yue había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan reservado y aceptaba cuando alguien le preocupaba o agradaba.

– Sakura, hace tanto sin vernos – dijo Yue de forma alegre

– Sí, es verdad – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera pero breve, y es que, en realidad casi no iban a visitar a Yukito, le traía viejos recuerdos, dolorosos, aunque a veces necesitaba hablar con Yue.

La reunió siguió su curso, no hablaron de cosas importantes, sólo trivialidades, como siempre, y es que en realidad a las chicas les importaba poco de lo que estuvieran hablando, siempre y cuando no fuera algo que les recordara a los chicos. Por lo cual, el pobre de Yukito, sufría, a veces no sabía de qué hablar, se le acababan rápidamente los temas de conversación y volteaba a ver a Kero, desesperado, para que dijera alguna trivialidad.

* * *

En un viejo templo de China, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro azabache, con unos profundos ojos azules, se encontraba buscando un viejo libro, llevaba años en su búsqueda, aún recordaba cómo había adquirido tan flamante misión

----------------------- _Flashback _-----------------------

_Una mansión hogareña, se encontraba en completo silencio, los habitantes estaban descansando, pero de pronto se oyó un fuerte grito_

– _¡Ahh! – gritaba constantemente el joven Hiragizawa, sin haber despertado_

– _¡Eriol! ¿Qué te pasa? – decía una preocupada Nakuru, tratando inútilmente de despertarlo_

– _¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! – comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, derramando un par de lágrimas_

– _¿Estás bien, Eriol? – preguntó Spi, y justo en ese momento despertó Eriol, con la camisa empapada de sudor, sin entender su sueño, ni el por qué de tanto alboroto alrededor de su cama_

– _¿Qué sucede, Nakuru? – preguntó un poco consternado_

– _Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, ¿qué soñaste? Comenzaste a gritar con dolor, y luego llamabas a Tomoyo, intenté despertarte, pero tú no reaccionaste – explicó Nakuru, aún preocupada por el bienestar de su creador_

– _No es nada, Nakuru, sólo fue un mal sueño – tranquilizó Eriol a Nakuru_

– _Está bien, pero ¿qué soñaste? Parecía tan real, además que a ti, no te alteran de esa forma los sueños – preguntó la chica cabellos castaños_

– _Es cierto, Eriol. Además que ese sueño puede ser una premonición – intervino el pequeño guardián_

– _No lo sé, mi sueño fue muy extraño, primero Clow Reed, me pedía que buscara el libro de "Las Eternas Profecías", se disculpaba por pedírmelo, pero no tenía otra opción, me dijo que recordaba que la última vez se encontraba en la India, necesitaba empezar la búsqueda allí, y no detenerme hasta encontrarlo, pero antes tenía que renunciar a lo más valioso que tengo en estos momentos, y si no lo hacía… – pero Eriol no continuó, la imagen que le había mostrado su reencarnación, había sido demasiado dolorosa: la inminente muerte de Tomoyo_

----------------------- _Fin_ _flashback _-----------------------

Realizó un conjuro de búsqueda, el mismo que había ocupado los últimos 6 años, pero de nuevo fue en vano, sabía que el libro no era fácil de encontrar, y que era necesario buscar hasta en el más mínimo rincón del lugar. Sacó el tablero que su reencarnación había diseñado, aunque lo había modificado, para específicamente, buscar objetos. Sabía que tenía que encontrar ese libro, costara lo que costara, ya que, no sabía de qué hablaba la profecía y admitía, que a veces, extrañaba poder predecir el futuro, habilidad que había perdido, poco tiempo después de haber obligado a Sakura a convertir las cartas Clow, previsto por el mago.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban de regreso de la mansión de la madre de la última, la verdad era que el día había estado bastante animado, la comida con Touya y Fujitaka, les había alegrado bastante, ya que éste último, les había contado sus aventuras en la última excavación que había realizado, tan interesante se había puesto la plática, que ambas se habían olvidado momentáneamente del dolor que las carcomía, pero sólo momentáneamente; y la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, había colaborado a su bienestar, atestándolas de pasteles dulces, y manjares similares. Ahora, sólo les quedaba visitar aquel lugar, donde los habían visto por última vez, el aeropuerto. Las dos chicas se encontraban nerviosas, no sabían por qué, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, aunque con el paso de los años, habían aprendido a no hacerse falsas esperanzas y a no dejarse llevar por el deseo de querer verlos. Se dirigieron a paso lento hacia el aeropuerto, y al llegar fueron saludadas por la mayoría de empleados que estaban en el lugar, ya que iban muy seguido; se sentaron en el lugar más cercano hacia la pista de aterrizaje, del lado donde llegaban los pasajeros, y esperaron, ya era tarde, por lo cual no planeaban estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar, así era mejor.

* * *

Meiling, entró rápidamente al departamento que compartía con Shaoran, buscó a Lin, y la encontró en brazos de este perdidamente dormida, la estampa le pareció muy tierna a la pelinegra, sabía que Shaoran quería a la niña, y eso era bueno, porque quería a su sobrina, y eso la hacía feliz, era su único consuelo, en ese infierno.

– Gracias, Shaoran – dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la niña

– No es culpa de Lin, que su madre sea una irresponsable – dijo de manera irritada Shaoran, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Meiling, de nuevo

– Te agradezco, que te preocupes por mi hija, pero también te agradecería que fueras más justo y comprensible – susurró furiosa

– Lástima que no vivo para ganarme tu agradecimiento – y depositó a la niña en su cuna, para después retirarse, Meiling se limitó a darle la espalada, aunque tuvo que salir para anunciarle – A las 10 de la noche, tenemos que estar en casa de Asuka, la limusina viene por nosotros a las 9, espero que estés listo – y volvió a meterse a la habitación de Lin, sin siquiera dejar pronunciar media palabra de protesta

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo llevaban ya 4 horas en el aeropuerto, sumergidas en sus recuerdos, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz familiar ya 4 horas en el aeropuerto, sumergidas en sus recuerdos, Cuando de pronto escucharon una voz familiar

– ¡Vaya! Qué casualidad encontrarlas aquí, señoritas –

– ¿Profesora Mizuki? – preguntó incrédula Sakura

- Ryusaki, ahora - dijo mostrando su sortija de matrimonio

– ¡Felicidades! – dijeron ambas chicas al unísono

– Gracias – contestó Kaho

– Y, si se puede saber, ¿a qué vino, profesora Ryusaki? – preguntó con una sonrisa, Sakura, ya que, la maestra seguía provocando el tan "feliz efecto" en la chica

– Hay, algunos pendientes que deben ser atendidos – dijo Kaho de manera misteriosa, cosa que desconcertó a las chicas, pero no le tomaron importancia

– Disculpe, pero ¿le gustaría un helado? En este aeropuerto venden unos que saben exquisitos – preguntó Tomoyo, quien seguía siendo igual de observadora

– Por supuesto – contestó la profesora

– Vamos, Sakura – y arrastró a la chica hasta la peletería, haciéndola dejar su bolso

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaho? – salió de su escondite Kero, el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío – No creo que habernos encontrado aquí, haya sido una casualidad

– Tienes razón, en este mundo no existen las casualidades – dijo sabiamente Kaho

– Sólo existe lo inevitable – susurró Tomoyo, sospechando que algo grande iría a ocurrir

* * *

**Sakura Card Captors, no me pertenece.**

**Hola! Ya sé, ya sé, tarde muxo n subir cap, pro zq nu ze m acomodaba las ideas, spro qe les gust, ya sabn; qejas, sugerencias, bla, bla. Review!**

**cainat06: **_jeje, ya viste qe si era hija de Jian, yo no podría hacerle eso a Sakura! jeje muxas grax! Cuidat. Saludos!_

**Kurumy: **_jeje, muxas gax x l apoyo! Muy pronto discipare algunas dudas. Saludos!_

**Y agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, gracias!**


End file.
